


Do you know what you want?

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Funny Stiles, Party, Past Vivian/Mithian, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Nemeth asked her a single question: "Do you know what you want, Mithian?"</p><p>At that moment the girl's hazel eyes were fixed on the dark ones of the father, perhaps wondering what would be the most appropriate response.</p><p>The man had claimed her eyes, folding the newspaper on the thighs. "Remember to ask yourself, in whatever circumstances, if you want to continue to live in this way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know what you want?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm an Italian girl and I try to translate my little Elena/Mithian's flash-fic.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> If you find mistakes, reported them to me!  
> Good, I hope, reading!

**Do you know what you want?**

 

 

"Oh! There are also sandwiches! "The shrill voice of Elena heard the chatter of cross awkwardly room. "I love the sandwiches!"

She slipped a whole in the mouth, swelling inelegantly cheeks. Mithian laughed.

Mithian didn’t want to go to that party, but luck would have it collide with that blonde and sloppy girl.

_The opposite of Vivian, analyzed._

Elena swallowed the huge mouthful just to fill her mouth with a second sandwich. "You should try one!" She said, chewing.

_Definitely the opposite of Vivian._

Mithian lifted her glass of champagne to her lips, crooked smile to the blonde. "Before you finish your all?"

Elena closed her eyes in a moment of pure pleasure, slowly enjoying the food on the palate. A lemon-colored hair had escaped from untamed hair and had intruded into the corner of her mouth. "They are heavenly!"

Mithian sips her drink with her eyes open, careful at the slightest movement of Elena. She thought back to what Elena was crazy and the way in which she wasn’t ashamed to be so.

She resembled in some ways: Mithian had never been ashamed of herself, even when one evening she was accommodated on the sofa and had revealed her homosexuality to her father. But Mithian had never told about Vivian.

Mr. Nemeth asked her  a single question: "Do you know what you want, Mithian?"

At that moment the girl's hazel eyes were fixed on the dark ones of the father, perhaps wondering what would be the most appropriate response.

The man had claimed her eyes, folding the newspaper on the thighs. "Remember to ask yourself, in whatever circumstances, if you want to continue to live in this way."

Now, on the eighteenth birthday of her ex, a blond girl had caught her attention devouring sandwiches with tuna pâté, while a few hours before Vivian had dumped her for a man.

"You know what you want, Elena?" Mithian asked  by surprise.

Elena turned to her, with her lower lip salsa dirt. Their eyes were finally chained.

"Of course: finish all the sandwiches," the girl ascertained simply , doing straps.

Mithian smiled sincere, putting down the glass on the table. She approached her with a familiarity never expressed an unknown, stealing the bitten dish from Elena’s hands, bringing it to her mouth. "Then I guess I have to try them."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewed if you liked. Reviewed if you've found errors.  
> Reviewed if you want to make me happy.


End file.
